Little Known Facts
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Jess gets some information... about Becker... or not. (JBU 5.3-8.8)
1. Disinformation

Disclaimer: Primeval nor the unofficial website belongs to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

5.3 Disinformation

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sound of bath water could be heard from where Jess was standing in the kitchen. It would take a bit for the tub to fill. She decided to quickly check her personal email. An email from her sister was waiting. She clicked on it, opening the screen to see a very short note.

I like Hil, but you should know what you're getting into with a SAS man. ;-)

The email included a link to a website: Little Known Facts About The SAS. Jess thought she knew most everything about Becker, but she was thorough. She clicked on the link and began reading. She didn't even notice the sound of the faucet being turned off. Becker entered the living room in time to hear her.

"What? No! No!" exclaimed Jess as she continued reading. "This can't be right."

"Jess, what are you reading?" asked Becker.

He stepped up close behind her and put his hands on her hips. He leaned down close, resting his chin on her shoulder as she showed him the website. Becker's hazel eyes lit up with amusement.

"And forty-nine… is just… just… totally wrong," Jess said flushing with embarrassment.

Becker chuckled.

"Jess," he said "that's not an official website."

"What do you mean?"

"Consider the source," suggested Becker.

Jess looked at the website banner again. Welcome to the British Army Rumour Service (ARRSE).

"Some of us like our privacy, and disinformation sometimes helps," added Becker. "I posted number forty-nine myself."


	2. Reel Romance

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_Little Known Facts_

_5.9 Reel Romance  
_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess leaned back against Becker. The cushion sank a little further into the futon frame. Becker's arms were around her and she could feel the sudden change in his breathing as she rested her tousled dark hair against his chest.

"I'm glad we didn't go over to Abby and Connor's for movie night," said Jess in a quiet tone.

"Uh hum," mumbled Becker. He reached for the remote control and pressed the on button.

Neither one of them was interested in the latest science fiction thriller movie. Thankfully Abby had warned them, it was Connor's turn to pick. Jess and Becker had begged off, and Becker had promised Jess a classic romance movie when they got to his flat. That had been two hours ago.

"Oh," said Jess. Surprise sounded in her voice as the opening credits began. "Romeo and Juliet?"

Becker's eyebrows went up.

"Have you already seen the Zeffirelli version?" he asked. "It's the classic film version. It was filmed in 35 mm format, not digital. It's got great costumes... sets... the movie even has Laurence Olivier."

Jess almost grinned at Becker's last comment, but she shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen the film," replied Jess. She shook her head. "But we performed the play when I was in secondary school."

"I'll bet you made a perfect Juliet," said Becker with a contemplative smile. He reached out and wrapped a finger around a strand of her hair.

Jess shook her head again.

"I played Mercutio," she replied, "not enough boys in the class."

Becker blinked at her words. The image of Jess wearing a long dress and leaning over a balcony forming in his mind was suddenly replaced by an image of Jess as a sword wielding warrior dressed in tunic and tights. A sexy sword wielding warrior. He glanced down at her long legs and gulped.

"Shakespeare's story is supposed to be the best romance," began Becker as he slowly ran his hand up her bare leg.

He stopped speaking as Jess sat up on her elbow and turned to face Becker.

"It's just I don't think of that story as a romance," sighed Jess.

"Because Romeo and Juliet die?" asked Becker.

This time, Jess nodded. Her big eyes were wide and glistening.

"That other movie you like so much with the vampire characters," reminded Becker "those characters are dead too."

"It's not the same," objected Jess.

Becker shook his head. He got up and reached over to the DVD player and pushed the eject button.

"Personally," he said as he put the disc back in its box, "I can't stand Romeo and Juliet, but I promised you a romance."

He started looking through the small group of movies on the shelf.

"A real romance is like my grandparents or my parents," said Jess "two people in love, staying together in good times and bad, growing old together."

"Does anyone make movies like that?" asked Becker with a wry smile. "You don't find that type of story even in fairy tales. Who's going to believe it?"

He held up a slim DVD case and turned to face Jess.

"I keep this one for when my nieces visit."

"Shrek," said Jess with a happy smile. "Perfect."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	3. Raindrops on Roses

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_Little Known Facts_

_6.5 Raindrops on Roses_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

They ran, laughing and giggling, from the tube station to the entrance of the big high rise where Jess lived. Becker held his black jacket over Jess's head as she fumbled with the keys to the door.

"I've heard rain at a wedding is good luck," said Jess with a smirk, "in some cultures it's considered a sign of fertility."

The key finally turned in the lock. She stepped inside the vestibule and turned around to face Becker. Jess's shoulders shook with merriment. The wet blue fabric of her dress clung to her curves. Raindrops clung to the pale blue roses in her hair and shone on her eyelashes.

"There's an Italian saying sposa bagnata, sposa fortunata," agreed Becker, "which supposedly means wet bride, lucky bride."

"Well I think Abby and Connor are both lucky to be married," said Jess. "And everyone at that reception got soaked, so maybe we're all lucky."

She looked at Becker. He was still standing on the stoop. The wet, white shirt clung to his chest, outlining every muscle. The best man's blue tie was loosened and dangling free on either side of the top three buttonholes. Buttonholes which were unbuttoned Jess was very glad to note. She reached her hand up, grabbed the blue fabric around his neck and pulled him inside.

"Come on in and let's get you dried off," said Jess with a smile.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess set the fragrant bouquet of white baby's breath, blue forget-me-not's, and white honeysuckle down on the kitchen counter. Behind her Becker sneezed. She whirled around and faced him.

"Oh no you don't," said Jess.

Becker blinked to clear his eyes as Jess pointed towards the bathroom. The warm spring rain had started at the end of a beautiful day, but now they were inside and the damp clothes were beginning to feel chilly.

"Hot bath, now," ordered Jess.

"You sound like a platoon commander," grumbled Becker, but he was smiling.

He started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt as he walked towards the bathroom. Becker stopped and turned to look at Jess when he reached the door.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," replied Jess.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess put the flowers in a vase first. Then she grabbed a kitchen towel and put the kettle on. The sound of running water began from the bathroom as she walked over to the CD player. She stood there dripping for a moment as she searched the CDs. Finally, she put on some instrumental piano music. She pressed the play button and bent down to wipe the floor before she moved towards her room. Jess shivered out of her dress.

"Jess?" called Becker.

She hung the bright blue dress on the hook jutting out from the door of the seldom used walk-in closet and laid the kitchen towel beneath it. Other brightly colored bridesmaid dresses of different lengths and styles hung in the closet. She walked over to the smaller closet on the other side of the room and grabbed her robe. In the kitchen, the kettle started whistling.

"Just a minute Hil," replied Jess.

Jess handed Becker a cup of tea and then stepped carefully into the steaming water to join him. It wasn't until the third of Chopin's Ballades for piano started and his teacup was safely settled on the vanity that she thought to ask Becker about what he'd said earlier.

"Hil," asked Jess, "where did you ever hear about an Italian wedding saying?

"The last wedding I was at," chuckled Becker "the bride's grandmother was Italian."

Jess stirred the bubbles around in a slow circle. Becker reached for her hand and held it still in his much larger hand. With his other hand he picked up a scoop of bubbles and started dripping them down on her wrist.

"Abby looked so beautiful and happy," Jess said softly.

"Connor too," replied Becker. He started dribbling the soap bubbles further up Jess's arm.

"What?"

"Happy I mean," said Becker, "not beautiful. What I meant was…"

Becker's eyes opened wide. He was babbling. Becker flushed beneath Jess's continued scrutiny.

"Connor's been in love with Abby since before I first met him," explained Becker. "If someone had asked me three years ago if he had a chance with her, I'd have probably said no."

Jess stared at Becker. To her, it had been obvious from the first moment she met Abby and Connor that they were meant to be together.

"How long did it take for them to get together?" asked Jess.

Becker shrugged.

"I guess that's really for Abby and Connor to say," Becker replied, "but I think it's been over six years since they first met."

Jess swallowed.

"Six years," repeated Jess. "That's a long time."

Becker scooped a handful of water and poured it down the side of her arm, sluicing the suds off.

"Yeah," agreed Becker, "but he was willing to wait."

"Some things are worth waiting for," said Jess as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his mouth.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker wrapped the warm fluffy towel around Jess and then scooped her up in his arms.

"I can walk perfectly fine," giggled Jess as he carried her through the bedroom door.

He turned his smoldering hazel eyes to gaze into hers.

"Your walk is more than fine," he reminded her with a husky tone in his voice.

Becker set Jess gently on the bed and then straightened up. The open closet with it's multitude of dresses caught his eyes. Jess turned to see what he was looking at.

"I've been a bridesmaid or a flower girl at most of my cousins weddings," confided Jess. "Weddings are some of my favorite things. My sisters and I used to plan dream weddings when we were girls."

"What do you mean?" asked Becker.

"Well we planned our dresses, bridesmaid dresses, music and flowers and cakes and, and," Jess stopped babbling and looked up at Becker. "Don't boys make wedding plans?"

Becker looked into Jess's eyes. He'd only ever thought about the bride he wanted at his wedding, but that wasn't something he felt he could say without a ring in hand.

"I don't know what other men think about weddings," said Becker, "but I can honestly say I've never thought about what kind of dress to wear at my wedding."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. Closet Space

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_Little Known Facts_

_7.6 Closet Space_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess padded quietly down the corridor of the gymnasium. This early in the morning, the place was almost empty. Her bright green socks muffled the sound of her light steps. She carried her pink checkered trainers in one hand and the broken pink lacing in the other. Her path from the aerobics class to the ladies locker room led her past the exercise equipment room.

"I don't mean to be sounding like some sort of Victorian relic," said the sandy haired man, "but Jess is the baby of the family. We all sort of watch out for her."

Jess stopped at the sound of her brother-in-law's voice. She glanced inside the room. Becker grunted as he pushed the heavy barbells up above his head. Jess's brother-in-law stood beside Becker with his back towards the open door, spotting the soldier.

"Jess might be the youngest sibling," gasped Becker, "but you really don't know much about her if you think she needs watching."

Jess smiled at Becker's words, but she could see her brother-in-law shake his head. He moved his hands to guide the barbell back to its slot.

"I'm saying this all wrong, but I don't exactly know a right way to say it," replied the sandy haired man. "What exactly are your intentions towards my young sister-in-law?"

"The usual," said Becker.

Jess plastered herself against the wall as Becker rolled off the weight bench and stood up.

"I'm a dastardly scoundrel that wants to have his wicked ways with the innocent young woman," finished Becker.

He reached for the towel and began mopping the sweat off his forehead. The two men moved towards the treadmills.

"Right," said her brother-in-law. He shook his head in obvious disbelief. "I know you better than that Hil."

"This is important," said Becker as he stepped on the machine, "and I want to make sure I get it right."

"What… is there an army procedure manual on the proper way to maintain a relationship?" asked the sandy haired man.

Becker shook his head as he began pressing buttons on the treadmill.

"Jess is important," said Becker, "and I want to do this right."

Jess's brother-in-law shook his head. He stepped onto the treadmill beside Becker. He set the controls to a slow, steady walking pace, while Becker began running on the machine next to him.

"You're together nearly all the time," said the sandy haired man. "I just don't understand why you aren't married or living together already. It seems silly to maintain two separate places."

"I'm saving up for a bigger flat," answered Becker, "My tiny place doesn't have even enough room for Jess's shoes."

"And why don't you move into her place?" asked his friend. "Surely it's big enough."

"It is huge," agreed Becker. "In her bedroom, she's got two closets full of clothing and shoes, and there are two other bedrooms."

"Then what's the problem?"

Becker slowed his pace and looked at his friend. Jess tried to read the expression on the soldier's face.

"That flat is always going to be her parent's home first," said Becker. "I want us to have a place that's ours."

In the corridor, Jess inhaled sharply. She remembered Becker asking long ago how many people had keys to the flat, but he had never said a word about feeling out of place there. Her sister was coming up the corridor towards her.

"Jess," asked her sister "aren't you going to come back to aerobics class?"

Jess flashed a bright smile. She held up her trainers.

"As soon as I change the laces," Jess answered.

Her sister walked with Jess to the locker room. The two women chatted as Jess changed out the laces on her trainers.

"What else have you got planned for today?" asked her sister.

"Spring cleaning when I get back to the flat," replied Jess. "Do you want to help sort through some old stuff in the closets?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. Invitation to a Wedding

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_Little Known Facts_

8.1 Invitation to a Wedding

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker stared at the heavy lavender colored paper embossed with green lettering that Jess laid on his kitchen counter. The wedding invitation was for June.

"Two weeks off, for both of us, at the same time, is a lot to ask for," replied Becker.

"I've got to be there early," said Jess.

She walked around the counter and opened the refrigerator. Becker stepped backwards, bumping into the sink as she began searching for salad ingredients. Her voice continued somewhat muffled. Becker leaned sideways as he strained to hear her words.

"There are dress fittings to be done, and I want you to meet the rest of my family," Jess said "and we need some time to ourselves. You said you've never been to Paris. We need a proper vacation, not just a long weekend every now and then."

She rose from the refrigerator holding some red leaf lettuce, a carrot, some asparagus and a yellow pepper.

"Just ask," insisted Jess as she handed him the vegetables to rinse. "I'm sure Lester knows people do have lives and families. Weddings are important."

She didn't remind him that he'd missed the last wedding in Jess's family. Jess knew he still felt guilty about that. Becker smiled at her before faced the sink and turned on the water.

"Hil," encouraged Jess, "I'm sure Lester will give you the time off."

"You're right," he agreed, "weddings are important. Lester will just have to manage without us for a couple of weeks."

"Of course I'm right," smirked Jess with a cheeky smile. She picked up the kitchen towel and snapped it lightly at his buttocks. "Don't forget, I'm always right. I'm brilliant."

Becker raised his eyebrow.

"Always?" asked Becker with a teasing smile. He lifted the sink sprayer up and pointed it at Jess.

"You're not going to spray me with that," said Jess.

Becker's lips curled up in a mischievous grin and his hazel eyes gleamed.

"Brilliant," he said, "but not always right."

Jess squealed as the water sprayed towards her.

"Hil!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. More Disinformation

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N Previous chapters were concurrent with Meet the Parents and Sisters. This chapter is after A Journey Begins. **

_Little Known Facts_

8.8 More Disinformation

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Becker were surprised to find Abby and Connor waiting for them when they got off the Eurostar. Connor's younger sister was rooming at Jess's flat while she interned at the ARC. Beth had driven Jess and Becker to the station when they'd left two weeks ago.

"Where's Beth?" asked Jess as she rolled her luggage forward.

Connor's face lit up in a huge grin as he stepped forward to take the medium sized turquoise blue suitcase from Jess. He reached for the smaller royal purple suitcase also, but then stopped, staring at her hand. Connor's smile faltered. He turned to look at Abby with a puzzled expression.

"Connor," said Jess, shaking her head. "I've got this one. Now where's Beth?"

Connor turned to face Jess. The grin had returned to his face.

"I'm an uncle again," Connor replied. "Beth went home yesterday to see Cormac and Julie's latest additions to the Temple family."

"Ooh!" squealed Jess. "Boy or girl?"

"Yes," replied Connor bobbing his head up and down excitedly.

"What?" asked Jess in confusion.

Abby stepped forward and grabbed her friend by the arm. The loose blouse floated over her abdomen.

"They had twins," explained the petite blonde. "Little David is so excited. He got a brother and a sister."

Jess looked at her friends baby bump.

"Connor and Cormac are twins," said Jess "and twins run in families…"

"No," said Abby firmly. She patted her abdomen happily. "The ultrasound just showed one. Come on I've got pictures in the car."

As the two women started walking towards the car, Abby looked over her shoulder at Connor. She nodded towards the tall soldier standing behind him. She mouthed some words that only Connor could understand. Connor blinked and nodded back. He turned to face the captain. Becker was pulling the largest pink suitcase Connor had ever seen and had a black duffle thrown over his shoulder.

"Alright Action Man," said Connor. "I don't see the ring on Jess's finger. You said you were going to propose on the Eiffel Tower. What happened? Did you chicken out?"

The glare that Becker gave Connor would have made most men shake in their boots, but Connor continued speaking, oblivious to the danger.

"Or did she turn you down?"

"Neither," growled Becker. "I had some problems with my luggage. The ring got lost on some highway in France."

"What do you mean… lost?" asked Connor.

Becker shook his head. As the two men followed after Abby and Jess, Becker started talking.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the front seat of the car, Jess oohed and aahed over Abby's ultrasound pictures. Behind the women, Connor and Becker were loading luggage in the boot.

"Really," whispered Connor "I would have been a total wreck."

Thump went the big pink case.

"Army training," replied Becker quietly, "besides I have insurance…"

In the front seat, Jess looked up as the second thump announced another suitcase in the boot.

"Excuse me Abby," said Jess "I've got to get my wallet out of the case."

Jess rounded the rear of the car in time to hear Connor.

"Good thing you bought insurance…"

"Hil," exclaimed Jess in surprise "you bought travel insurance?"

Becker stared at Jess, his hazel eyes wide and his mouth open, but no words came out.

"I thought you said that was a waste of money," continued Jess. "Why did you buy it?"

Becker managed to get one word out.

"Security."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


End file.
